


My Valentine

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: halfamoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four hours in one of the best suites in Las Vegas.  What better way to spend Valentine's Day with the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 February 2010  
> Word Count: 692  
> Written for: [](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/profile)[**halfamoon**](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/) 2010  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Twenty-four hours in one of the best suites in Las Vegas. What better way to spend Valentine's Day with the one you love?  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://lwm.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Light, Water, Muses
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was having issues trying to decide what pairing to write for Valentine's Day. It was [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) 's idea to let Alex and Rachel have this day. Who was I to argue?
> 
> Dedication: My muses, just because…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

(02-14-05)

The hot water bubbling water around me nearly covers the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing, but I'm far too relaxed to get up at the moment. The scent of Alex's perfume wafts over me just as I slit my eyes open to watch her undress. Even after having two children within five years, her figure is just as incredible as the day I met her.

"I know you're watching me," she says softly, padding over to slip into the water at my side. "Did you like the show?"

Chuckling, I nuzzle at her earlobe. "I always like the show, love, you know that." Her delighted laugh goads me on to nip my way along her jaw to capture her lips in a kiss. It seems like only yesterday that Michel was born, but he's nearly a year old now. If nothing else, Alex has grown more beautiful since our son was born.

"Did you like the card?" she asks softly, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips, when I finally pull back to take in a deep breath.

"You are a vixen, Alexandra Moreau, do you know that? I was blushing so hard, Kerry threatened to make me lie down before I fainted." Her amusement is contagious, and I reach over to brush my fingers along her sides. "And then I could barely concentrate on my work, wondering what you had planned for me."

Shifting, Alex moves to straddle my hips, arms draped around my shoulders. "We haven't had a true moment alone and away from the Ranch since before Michel was born," she explains softly, punctuating her words with kisses. "Even when someone else has all three of our kids for the night, they're still there. I wanted to be just us for one night, especially this night."

Remembering the creamy linen paper envelope that was hand delivered to my office this morning, bearing the inverted, faceted heart motif of the House of Hearts, I can't help the curiosity. "How in the hell did you manage to get the best suite that the Hearts own on Valentine's Day? I'd have thought they were all taken."

"I owe Tessa big time," comes the reply. "We were supposed to have a different suite, but there was a last minute cancellation and Tessa put us above one of their clients." I barely have the time to open my mouth when she continues. "And no, I don't know what she's going to ask for or when, but I'll honor it. She didn't have to do this for us. I don't even know if Anastasia knows what she did."

"We can worry about that when the time comes," I murmur, leaning in to nip at her collarbones. "Right now, I'm more interested in enjoying this gift that we've been given."

Alex whines softly, head falling back to expose the length of her throat. My lips are drawn to that taut, smooth skin, my fingers moving to map the length of her body with practiced ease. The teasing touches I know she adores are more difficult underwater, but there is not a single hot spot that I miss until my fingers finally slip into her wet heat. Thumb flicking lightly against her clit, my lips move down to trap a nipple.

Her first orgasm comes relatively quickly, but neither of us minds. After a moment or two, Alex leads me to the sumptuous bed before grabbing the champagne and finger foods. We snuggle under the covers, feeding each other like newlyweds on their honeymoon. And yet, there's no compulsion for either of us to have the next climax just yet. We have all night and several surfaces in this suite to break in. This will be a Valentine's Day to remember, even if it kills us to make the memories.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel," she whispers, stroking my cheek. "I love you more than words can ever say."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alex," I reply just as softly, pressing a tender kiss to her lips again. "You are my heart and soul, and I would be lost without you. I love you."


End file.
